


waking up next to you

by bruises



Series: cuties in college [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Living Together, Movie Night, Nerd/Jock AU, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer rolls over and seems the blurry outline of Kate beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of twfemslashficrec's fic writing week, 'college/university au'.

Jennifer rolls over and seems the blurry outline of Kate beside her. She reaches for the table next to Kate’s bed and fumbles around until she feels her glasses. Once she has her glasses in her hands, Jennifer sits up and places them on her face.

She looks down at her girlfriend with a small smile and thinks about how their assignment brought them together. Jennifer finds it funny; whenever someone asks how they met Kate’s the first one to answer with “we were paired together for a history assignment”. It’s kind of cute, actually.

“What’re you looking at sleepy head?” Kate asks, rolling over to look at Jennifer. She rests her head in the palm of her hand and gazes at her girlfriend.

They’ve been together for almost four months now, but Jennifer still gets those butterflies she’d had in the beginning. “Nothing much, just your adorable face.”

Kate laughs and throws a pillow at her playfully. “You always say cute shit like that in the morning, Jen.”

“I know,” Jennifer grins. “It’s the best part of my day.”

Kate sits up and leans over, gently cupping Jennifer’s face. “And you’re the best part of my day.”

Their lips connect and they haven’t brushed their teeth so it’s kind of gross but it’s not like this hasn’t happened before.

When their kiss is over, Jennifer gets up and walks into their small kitchenette and looks through the cupboards until she finds some coffee.

“Kate, did you move the coffee again?” Jennifer asks as she looks through another cupboard.

“It’s in the cupboard next to the mugs,” Kate replies from the bathroom.

Jennifer looks through it and surely enough, she finds the coffee. “Found it!”

She boils the kettle and gets out the toaster while she’s waiting. Kate usually has jam and Jennifer has peanut butter, so she gets the two spreads out of the fridge and sets them on the counter. Jennifer slots the toast in and gets out some mugs.

By the time Kate’s done showering, Jennifer’s made their breakfast and coffee. She grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom next.

She comes out wearing one of Kate’s flannels and some black jeans and Kate’s not going to lie; Jennifer looks amazing.

“Is something wrong?” Jennifer asks, reaching for her coffee cup.

Kate shakes her head. “No, no nothing’s wrong. You look really good, Jen.”

And there she goes; Jennifer’s blushing. She’s always blushing. “Thanks,” She says, and she means it.

“What classes do you have today?” Kate asks, her mouth full of toast.

Jennifer thinks about her question for a moment and she feels her coffee cup almost slip out of her hands. “Shit, I have literature in five minutes...and I think we’re reading a new book.”

Before Kate can try to convince her to stay, Jennifer runs into their room and grabs her bag. She shoves her pencil case and books into it and rushes back to the kitchen.

Jennifer presses a quick kiss to Kate’s cheek. “Love you, Kate. I’ll text you.”

She rushes out of their dorm and taps her foot impatiently while she waits for the elevator door to open.

* * *

 

Jennifer’s phone has been vibrating in her pocket for almost five minutes now. She forgot to text Kate so obviously they’re all going to be from her. After she looks up at the teacher to see what they’re doing, Jennifer takes her phone out of her pocket slowly and unlocks it.

5 texts from Kate Argent <3

  * _Love you too!_
  * _I’m bored now :(_ \- attached is an image of Kate pulling a pouty face with her thumb down.
  * _Jennnnnn, how long does your lecture go for?? I miss you <3_
  * _I cleaned the kitchen and made the bed, pls come home soon_
  * _Movie marathon tonight?_ \- attached is another image, but this time Kate’s holding a bag of popcorn and grinning



Jennifer smiles to herself and bites her lip; she has the best girlfriend in the world. Unfortunately, she does not have the best literature class in the world and it goes for almost another hour. Jennifer considers leaving; she’s already read the book and she could just email her teacher for the work she missed out on.

And that’s how Jennifer breaks the rules for the first time. She packs up her things and leaves her literature class early to go back to her dorm and have a movie marathon with her girlfriend. Jen tells herself that she’s never going to do this again, but at the same time she’s adjusting her glasses and grinning like mad.

“Who is it?” Kate calls out when Jennifer knocks on the door.

“It’s me, Kate. I left my key inside,” Jennifer replies, her forehead resting against the door.

The door swings open and Kate kisses Jennifer, cupping her face and gently pulling her inside.

“Someone broke the rules,” Kate teases.

They go back into the kitchen and Jennifer leans on the countertop, loving the feel of the cold surface against her palms. Kate puts the bag of popcorn in the microwave and presses a few buttons. Within moments, their whole dorm smells like popcorn and Jennifer loves it.

“Lit class was boring. I’ve already read the book,” Jennifer tells Kate while she looks through the cupboards to find some more coffee. “Where’s the coffee again?”

“Next to the mugs,” Kate tells her, watching the popcorn. “You always read all the books.”

Jennifer sighs. “Yeah, I know. I wish class was surprising sometimes.”

Kate nods, understanding. “Don’t worry about class now; let’s cuddle up in bed and watch another sappy romantic comedy.”

They take their food into their bedroom and Kate grabs out her laptop to find something to watch. Jennifer cuddles up to her side and rests her head against Kate’s shoulder. She takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes, yawning.

“You look so cute without your glasses on,” Kate chuckles, kissing Jennifer’s nose.

Jennifer finds herself smiling. “I can’t see anything, though.”

The two of them laugh at that. Jennifer puts her glasses back on and kisses Kate. Kate’s hand is still on the bowl of popcorn and she almost tips it over, but luckily only a few pieces come out. They start the movie and their hands touch a few times when they reach for popcorn but it isn’t awkward for either of them; it’s cute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
